


Snowy Days

by skyefinal



Series: SouMako Week '14 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, SouMako Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyefinal/pseuds/skyefinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Makoto in the cold, who didn’t find Makoto adorable in the drama CD with Haru complaining about the cold?</p><p>Day 1 for SouMako Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Days

"It’s coooold…" Makoto whined, slowly trudging along behind Sousuke on their weekly routine to the market for groceries. He buried his face in his muffler and tried to use Sousuke as his windbreaker, but it seemed like the wind was coming from everywhere.

"Yes, so you’ve said five minutes ago." Sousuke looked behind him, lips quirking in amusement as Makoto’s face reminded him of that rilakkuma bear’s expression when its eyes are drawn as two lines. 

"Do we really need to get groceries?"

"Mako, the only thing left in our fridge is a lemon and I don’t even know why we have that."

"I think Momotarou-kun left it when he visited."

"…Why did he have a lemon?"

Makoto shrugged and adjusted his muffler to cover his ears as a large gust of wind blew past him. “Cold…”

"Hmph, wimp." Sousuke teased, he took his hands out of his pockets and covered Makoto’s ears to warm them up.

"Sousuke! Why aren’t you wearing gloves?" Makoto scolded, even though his ears felt a lot warmer now because Sousuke was covering them.

"Don’t like them."

"But then your hands are going to get cold!" Makoto lifted up his gloved hands to cover Sousuke’s from the wind. "Geez, I should’ve brought an extra pair."

Sousuke tilted his head in thought as he stared at Makoto. Across Makoto’s cheeks and nose was flushed pink and his eyes were half-opened, as if opening his eyes any wider would steal anymore heat from him. His mouth was covered by his bright red muffler and a grey beanie squashed his hair down.

How a six-foot man could be so cute was beyond Sousuke’s understanding.

"S’fine, let’s just do it this way."

Sousuke took one glove and wore it on one hand. WIth his free hand he grabbed Makoto’s ungloved one and shoved it in his jacket, curling their fingers together. This way if forced Makoto to walk beside him instead of behind.

Makoto giggled, “If you didn’t want me to walk behind you, you could’ve said something.”

"Tch." Sousuke felt his ears warm up. "I’m doing it this way because you keep stopping from the cold and I don’t notice if you’re behind me."

"Yes, yes."


End file.
